


All of Us

by Miki_is_a_star



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_is_a_star/pseuds/Miki_is_a_star
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1- Daniel Woods

Why must God force me to live in this town? One of the most homophobic places on the planet. Well, not the most but for someone like me, it seems like everyone hates on me cause I'm gay. Yes, you heard me correctly. I am gay and I am also stuck in my last year of high school with no past relationships. I haven't even had a first kiss even if it was with a girl. That is kind of my fault, I'm always hidden and stay away from people. The truth is that I don't have any friends. No one bothers to help or try to stay away from me. Because of this, I just kinda stand around floating throughout life until the day comes for me to leave this town. 

It is currently summer, in this town. School is less than a summer away, word gets around that a new family is moving into this town. Who picks this town as their probably forever home? I pray that it's a couple with no kids or maybe a kid that I can get along with. Bonus points, if its a boy and gay. I haven't heard anything besides that its a family. It's killing me, not knowing more details. What if it's a possible bully? Maybe the love of my life? If I get bored, later on, I might go around town to see if I can spot the moving truck or the family.

A few hours had passed. It was about 3 o'clock when I got ready. My stomach felt like it was going to punch me, even though I was in my oversized pastel sweater and a white tank top. I had also picked out small black shorts but went for pale blue jeans with some rips. It's probably not the best outfit for someone to go and see new people, but my closet is mainly pastel. My clothing, again, the embodiment of what someone would see homosexual wear. Anxiety began to run throughout my body, what will the new people think? I have nothing else that looks normal. What will just people in general that are out and about? Will they pick on me? Beat me up? My legs then proceeded to guide me out the door.

Moments later

People are already staring at me. I am probably just tricking myself into thinking that everyone is against me. A couple more hours passed of me walking around and to no luck at all, I couldn't find the family anywhere. I couldn't tell if I was happy or upset about it. As I accepted my fate, I walked to wendy's to sit and eat a frosty as I dipped my fry in it. Peering inside the restaurant, not a lot of people are sitting or standing. There actually are not a lot of people in Wendy's for some reason. A few jocks, kids that do drugs, cheerleaders, and a new face that I haven't seen till now. Wait! A new person! Casually, I enter and hop into line to order. Oddly enough, I am behind the new guy. I began to freak out. Like he wasn't there before I walked in.

Luckily, I'm not sweating up a storm as I hope to catch a peek at his face. Maybe he is cute? One thing for sure is that the chance of me being caught as I try to see his face. I would say he is a whole foot taller. Compared to him, I am an ant. A bug that someone can easily step on and crush. This fellow seems to be the type to work out, although. You can practically see his muscles, I almost began to drool at the thought of it. Absolutely not creepy, right? The line slowly got smaller as I got closer to my turn. Every step, I was paying attention to the moment when he will speak and say his name for the order.

The cashier than spoke, "What would you like and what your name for the order."

In a soft tone, the giant maybe cute boy spoke, "I just want a frosty and a medium fry. The name is Simon Michaelson or just Simon." I melted completely at the sound of his voice. Not cause he spoke in a gentle tone but that fact that it wasn't what I expected. As he was busy taking out his money, I sneaked a peek at his face. I swear, if he turns out to be a jerk, I'll die. This Simon guy is by far the cutest person I have seen in my entire life. It's my turn to order now. Really hoping that I do not sound like I am a stalker, I actually ordered the same thing.

"What would you like and the name for the order?" the cashier said as it's apparent that they don't want to be there.

Before I knew it, I was extremely nervous, Mainly cause this time its a cute boy next to me. 

"Just put Danny" It felt like I was about to sweat bullets. 

Now the moment that I didn't prepare for me standing next to the new guy. Wendy's here is one of the smaller ones causing me almost to be standing elbow to elbow with Simon. The more I think about it, I'm really more nervous about being so tiny next to him. I am like a rat next to an elephant. I want to say hello yet, the fact that no one even likes me. Eventually, he got his food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him sit down. I was ecstatic to get to look at him a bit better. Still not stalkerish, right?


	2. Chapter 2- Simon Michaelson

Why am I even here? This town looks like shit. I guess that is because I'm from a city. Never once had I ever lived in a small town. Simon Michaelson, the person that is thought to live like a hermit. On another note, I heard that this town ain't really okay with the LGBT+ people. That pretty much means that I know of even less chance of getting a boyfriend now. Great. It not like I am desperate for a boyfriend but, it would be nice to have my first one.

The moving truck actually showed up today, finally. I've been stuck sleeping on the ground with a thin blanket. You think that it wouldn't be all that bad but, when you're basically homeless, it sucks. I would kill to be back in my bed in the city. Things are going to be terrible until life gets back to normal.

With my amazing skills of getting out of stuff, I asked my mom if I could explore the town and have some money.

"Simon, you need to get your room set up. If I stood in your shoes, I would want my room to be done for when I go to bed." my mom said as if she been a mother for multiple kids. I'm her only child plus, she is only 33. My mom is pretty young to have a kid that is almost 18. Well, I was born when my mom was 17. Not the best idea to have a kid at that age but, it's not my fault. I am the product of that action.

Rolling my eyes, "Mom, I'll do it later. It not like we haven't been living like bums for almost a week. I haven't been able to leave the house cause of you and dad. Let me, please, go look around and get something to eat." okay, I might have raised my voice a little bit but, I'm upset. You would be as well If you have been trapped inside of an empty house.

I could tell that I hurt her feelings a little bit but, I just want the same freedom as to how I did back at my old home. Things have been a bit bumpy since I heard of us leaving and, I hate to be rude, but it's just going to be a tough moment of my life. If I have to add some humor, I guess, I'm also cranky of not having a boyfriend. There is not a day that I can get through that dont deal with the typical teenage hormones. What to top off the hormones of an almost 18-year-old? The fact that I am gay and now I live in a small town that is known to not really like gays. What I wouldn't do to get a boyfriend.

As I look for my somehow misplaced car keys. I made sure to grab the money that my mom left on the counter. With the power of Google and my will to do nothing, I began my exploration to the nearest wendys. All I wanted at this moment to satisfy my lonely heart is warm fries and a Vanilla frosty.

After almost an hour, I found what I would claim as my place to hide, other than my house. It was my only little hope of not being in the city. The parking lot was empty, including having very few vehicles. A vanilla frosty was soon to be in my grasp. 

Who would have expected that barely anyone would be here and, it isn't a school day? I hopped in the small line to notice someone leaping behind me. At first, you can undoubtedly think that it's a kid from my height. He's probably about a foot shorter than I am, but after a bit, you can see he is about my age. Not bad looking as well, He is kinda cute. There is a lot of bright colors, going on with his outfit, but I like it. 

Faster than the speed of light, it was my turn as the cashier spoke, "What would you like and what your name for the order."

I was actually kind of spooked for some reason, "I just want a frosty and a medium fry. The name is Simon Michaelson or just Simon."

I swear, If I describe how gentle I spoke, you wouldn't believe that it can from me. Gazing at the cashier until he told me the total and allowing me to wait on the side for my order. My food didn't game out as pricey as I thought. I was imagining about $5 but, my order was about $3

I couldn't help but hear the boy that was behind me, "I-I just need a Vanilla frosty and a medium fry. Just put Danny."

'Danny' sounded really cute as well. Nervous but cute. God, He looks really adorable. Now, He is standing next to me as he waits for his order. My heart feels like it's going to explode. I got to talk to him but, I don't know-how. What felt like only seconds, my name was called for my order. I casually grabbed my stuff and went to find a seat. Should I go and talk to 'Danny'? I probably won't. I am newer than a box of crackers. 


End file.
